


make another move

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hand to Hand fighting, M/M, circle member, light fluff, magnus fighting without magic, magnus using a seraph blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: The man charges forward, blade in front of him, and Magnus steps out of the way, turning as he does, facing the man once again. The smile forming on the man’s face fills Magnus with unease, and then the man speaks.“No magic, warlock?”His tone is triumphant, cocky, downright arrogant, and Magnus can’t help but smirk at him, any unease he felt slowly disappearing. He says nothing in response, letting the man bask in his confidence for a breath, before charging forward.





	make another move

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

The thought of Alec waiting for him at home is the only thing moving Magnus forward right now. Each step feels heavier than the previous as Magnus makes his way through Brooklyn, barely registering anything going on around him. The last client he had was brutal, especially since they were unplanned, and the exhaustion Magnus feels is more than just physical, it’s a bone deep, soul deep kind of exhaustion that only comes from overusing magic.

He’s almost home when he gets the sense someone is watching him, and he makes a sharp turn to an alley, finding it empty except for him. And the man he sees when he turns, one holding a seraph blade.

Magnus notices the faded Circle rune on the man’s neck with little surprise. Valentine’s execution may have ended the Circle as it was, but it hardly deterred the members still undiscovered from the Clave from acting in Valentine’s name. 

The man charges forward, blade in front of him, and Magnus steps out of the way, turning as he does, facing the man once again. The smile forming on the man’s face fills Magnus with unease, and then the man speaks.

“No magic, warlock?”

His tone is triumphant, cocky, downright arrogant, and Magnus can’t help but smirk at him, any unease he felt slowly disappearing. He says nothing in response, letting the man bask in his confidence for a breath, before charging forward. He crouches down when he reaches the man, extending one leg to knock the man down.

But the man rolls away from Magnus instantly, both of them rising to their feet. There is a slight crack in the man’s arrogant expression, but he seems more annoyed than genuinely shaken, and charges forward again. Magnus grabs at the arm holding the seraph blade, using the man’s own momentum to push him against the alley wall. He presses his forearm against the man’s neck, and uses his grip on the man’s armed hand to pin it to the wall.

A flash of surprise followed by one of fear in the man’s eyes coaxes another smirk from Magnus, and he knees the man in the stomach, and Magnus jerks his forearm against the man’s chin, causing the man’s head to hit the wall of the alley. Magnus uses one of his legs to knock the man down again, the thump of the man’s body hitting the ground is followed by the clinking sound of the seraph blade dropping from the man’s hand.

They both reach for it at the same time, but Magnus grabs it first, and the alley is suddenly painted in a sharp, glowing red. Magnus’ smile widens at the man’s gaping expression, fear now the only emotion present on his face. Pointing the blade towards the man, Magnus pulls out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Alexander,” Magnus says. “Sorry I’m running late, I had a bit of a run in with one of Valentine’s groupies.”

“I would not want to be that guy right now. Are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine, but I would like to get home, so is there someone on patrol nearby who could pick up this gentleman?”

“Izzy and Jace, just text them your location, they should be close by.”

“Wonderful. I’ll wait for them and then I’m coming home to you.”

Magnus can so clearly picture the look on Alec’s face, from the softness of his eyes to the ease of his smile, as Alec responds: “I can’t wait. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus says, hanging up, and he’s barely put the phone in his pocket when the man rises from the ground, arms going to Magnus’ waist as he tries to drive him back. He only manages to move Magnus a few inches backwards before Magnus plants his feet more firmly to the ground and drives the seraph blade into the back of the man’s knee. An agonising scream echoes through the alley as the man falls back to the ground, blood pooling beneath his legs. Magnus bends down, placing the tip of the seraph blade to the man’s chest, and drops his glamour when the man looks up at him.

If what the man showed before was fear, his eyes now portray absolute terror.

“Make another move and I will drive this through your heart without even blinking.”


End file.
